Imaging readers, such as barcode scanners, can switch between hands-free and handheld modes of operation. Typically, a spring-based switch in a base of the imaging reader detected if the imaging reader was set down on a surface or cradle (hands-free), or removed from the surface or cradle (handheld). This required electronics to be placed in the base of the imaging scanner, making it susceptible to liquid spills and dirt which interfered with the switch and/or other electronics. A single capacitive touch sensor would alleviate these problems by detecting when the optical read was being held, but this was susceptible to false positives such as the user brushing against the sensor, water (e.g., water bottles), laying the optical scanner on a metal table or other contact between the capacitive sensors and an object capable of holding an electrical charge.
Accordingly, there is a need for system and method for improved switching between hands-free and handheld modes of operation in an imaging reader.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.